Nevellichts fanfiction/ Rufus vs Tijger
Hallo, welkom bij een fanfic van me! Vroeg je je al eens af he het zou zijn als Vuurster (in dit verhaal Rufus) en Tijgerster (in dit verhaal Tijger) bij elkaar woonden als poesiepoes? En wat als de Clans niet bestonden? Wel, dan is dit verhaal perfect voor je! Je komt hier te weten hoe Rufus en Tijger met elkaar om gaan als poesiepoes. Alvast veel leesplezier! Wat vind je leuker? Een hoofdstuk zoals "hoofdstuk 1". Een hoofdstuk met enkele woorden. Hoofdstuk 1 Een paar krachtige klauwen boorden zich in Rufus’ schouder. ‘Ga ergens anders liggen, Rufus’, bromde Rufus’ nestgenootje kwaad. ‘Dit is vanaf nu mijn mandje, niet het jouwe. Ga je eigen mandje opzoeken.’ Het bruin-gestreepte katertje duwde nog eens met zijn scherpe lange klauwtjes tegen de oranje vacht van Rufus. Rufus had geen zin om ergens anders te gaan liggen. Dit was het beste en enigste mandje in het tweebeennest. Het was lekker zacht, warm en… ‘Rufus! Ik zei toch dat je een andere plaats moest gaan opzoeken?! Oprotten dus!’ ‘Ja ja’, murmelde Rufus geïrriteerd. Hij strompelde uit het lekker warme mandje en strekte zich uitgebreid uit. Ook een stomme kat, ik mag niet eens in het mandje slapen. Rufus strompelde naar buiten en duwde met zijn neus tegen de houten plank. Al snel kwam hij buiten en ademde de frisse lucht in. Boven zich zag hij de zwarte hemel, en zag dat al enkele sterren begonnen te vervagen in de hemel die steeds lichter werd. Hij liep verder de tuin in, waarvan de grassprieten al nat waren van de dauw. Hij sprong soepel op het houten tuinhek voor hem en balanceerde met zijn rood-oranje pootjes op het houten hek. Voor zich strekte een lang bos zich uit, met lange bomen met vele takken. Rufus verlangde ernaar om door te bomen te rennen, van tak naar tak. Hij had toch iets beters te doen dan bij Tijger blijven. Hij wou juist van het hek af springen, toen hij iemand zijn naam horen roepen. Hij balanceerde op het hek en boorde zijn nagels in het hout om zijn evenwicht te bewaren. ‘Hee, Rufus!’ Even dacht hij dat Tijger hem achterna gekomen was, maar toen ontdekte hij dat het van zijn buurkat, Vlekje was. Hij trippelde naar hem toe en kwam voor het hek staan. Rufus draaide zich om en landde naast Vlekje. ‘Hee, Vlekje!’ De rode kater installeerde zich naast Vlekje. ‘Waarom ben je al zo vroeg wakker, Rufus?’ vroeg Vlekje met verbaasde gele ogen. ‘Dat kan ik ook beter aan jou vragen!’ antwoordde Rufus enthousiast. Vlekje liet een geamuseerde mrrauw horen. ‘Ik kon niet goed slapen, dus dacht ik maar om eens langs te komen! Die tuin van jou is echt leuk, Rufus. Je hebt er vele struikjes waar je je in kan verstoppen en…’ Het zwart met witte katertje liet zich op de grond vallen en rolde zich over het gras. ‘… je gras ligt zo lekker zacht! En dan die waterdruppeltjes… Lekker fris!’ Een bruin-gestreepte gestalte kwam op hen af. ‘Wel, wel, Rufus, ben je aan het spelen met die kleine dikke haarbal van je?’ Vlekje, die nog op zijn rug in het gras lag, keek Tijger geschokt aan. Hij kwam langzaam overeind en bleef toen angstig staan. Tijger ging zonder aandacht te geven aan Vlekje verder. ‘Je zou je beter eens een keertje gedragen zoals een echte kat. Je moest jezelf eens zien, je lijkt wel op een of andere oude zwerfkat!’ Rufus liet een gegrom horen. ‘Bemoei je met je eigen zaken, Tijger! Ga hier weg, blijf gewoon weg van ons en laat Vlekje met rust!’ Tijger leek te twijfelen, maar draaide een paar eindeloze hartslagen zijn rug om en liep weg. Hoofdstuk 2 Rufus’ flank reisde zachtjes op en neer. Hij had zo’n fantastische droom… Iets nat duwde plotseling tegen zijn kop en maakte zijn kop nat. Het natte ding gleed naar zijn flank en liet natte sporen achter. Rufus voelde hoe warme lucht op zijn vacht blies. ‘Ieuw!’ schreeuwde Rufus fel. ‘Ga van me af! Ga van me af!’ Hij schrok en zette zich gehaast overeind. Hij keek recht in twee bruine ogen. Rufus slaakte meteen een kreet. ‘Aaaah! Hond!’ Zijn adem stokte bij het zien van het grote dier. Het had lange flaporen die naast zijn gezicht hingen en het dier had ook vier korte poten. Meteen krabbelde hij overeind en probeerde zo snel mogelijk bij de hond vandaan te komen. Hij rende zo hard als hij kon over de gladde vloer, waarbij hij soms over de gladde vloer uitgleed. Haastig keek hij achterom om te zien of de hond er nog was. Tot Rufus’ schrik zat hij hem vlak achterna. Zijn ogen glommen van plezier en Rufus wist dat de hond dacht dat dit een spelletje was. Opeens knalde Rufus tegen iets hards aan. ‘Tijger!’ grauwde hij. ‘Kijk toch uit waar je…!’ Tijgers ogen werden groot van angst en zijn haren kwamen zo erg overeind dat hij wel twee keer groter leek. ‘Hond!’ schreeuwde hij. Hij krabbelde weg en liet Rufus achter. Meteen snelde Rufus achter hem aan. ‘Tijger, wacht op mij!’ De donkerbruin gestreepte kater was veel groter en sneller dan hem, dus had Rufus moeite om hem bij te houden. ‘Tijger! Wacht dan toch!’ Hij liep zo snel als hij kon en durfde niet meer achterom te kijken. Voor hen was opeens een muur en Rufus en Tijger konden nergens meer heen. Rufus probeerde te luisteren naar het geluid van de hond die steeds dichterbij kwam, maar hij kon het bijna niet horen omdat hij steeds zijn hart sneller en sneller hoorde kloppen. ‘Rufus, doe iets!’ schreeuwde Tijger. Rufus richtte zich -vrijwel boos en angstig tegelijk- tot Tijger. ‘Doe dan zelf iets!’ Rufus krabde zo hard als hij kon aan de muur, maar het was tevergeefs. Het leek alsof een doorn zijn hart doorboorde toen hij de hond glijdend naar hen zag komen. ‘O nee…’ Rufus’ blik bleef aan de hond vastgeplakt, die nu met een speelse blik in zijn ogen en een kwijlende muil naar hen toe kwam. Rufus drukte zich tegen de muur, met Tijger vlak naast zich. Tijger grauwde en strekte zijn klauwen. ‘Ik kan die hond wel aan’, grauwde hij. De donkerbruin gestreepte kater liep naar voren tot hij tegenover de hond stond. Rufus zag hoe hij zijn spieren samen spande, om vervolgens op de hond te springen… Plotseling kwam er een tweebeen en die keek kwaad naar de hond en de katten. De tweebeen schreeuwde wat naar de hond, waardoor die met hangende staart weg sjokte. Wat vind je hier al van? Het lijkt me heel leuk en ik ben benieuwd naar de volgende hoofdstukken! Ik vind het wel leuk, maar het is niet echt mijn stijl. Ik vind het niet echt leuk, 1 hoofdstuk was al genoeg, ik ga niet verder lezen. Wat een stom verhaal is dit zeg! Categorie:Nevellicht